BTR goes shopping
by pineappleperson
Summary: this is what i think would happen when BTR goes to walmart and is the reason they are banned THIS IS NOT A ONE-SHOT I JUST HAVE HAD SOME WRITER'S BLOCK BUT IT IS GOING TO BE CONTINUED have edited first chapter so i dont break any rules if i have it is unintentional
1. prolouge

_Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or Walmart or the list (although i wish i owned BTR i sadly don't)_

"Guys get in here!" Katie screamed.

"We're here what do you need?" Logan asked.

"Look at what i found on the internet"

"21 things to do in walmart," Carlos read out. "well this looks like fun can we do it?"

"yeah can we big brother?" Katie pouted.

"Fiiinnneee, you know i can't say no to the Katie Knight Puppy dog pout."

"Yay!" Carlos and Katie shouted jumping up and down.

"MUM! WE ARE GOING TO WALMART AND KATIE IS COMING WITH US!" Kendall screamed to Mrs Knight.

"Ok Kendall make sure you pick up some fish sticks for dinner tonight" Mrs Knight told him.

"Thanks Mum/Mama Knight" the boys and Katie said.


	2. alarm clocks

_Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Walmart or the List_

_AN: I have been getting criticism on the list I originally put in the first chapter I have removed it now so I don't break any rules. If I have broken a rule could you please PM me instead of putting it in a review also to Critics United please stop critising me I fixed what you wanted me to but you critisied me again for something that is not even against the rule if you are going to critise me please check the rules first as it is not nice to report people for doing nothing wrong or reporting them after they have already fixed the problem_

Set all the alarm clocks in Housewares to go off at 5-minute intervals.

"Ok what are we going to do first on the list, big brother?" Katie asked "Do we do them in order or just any order."

"I think we should go first to last then we know how far we have gotten in the list if we get kicked out and have to go to a different Walmart" Kendall replied.

"Okay then what's up first, Kendall" Carlos jumped.

"Set all the alarm clocks in Housewares to go off at 5-minute intervals"

"Yay, I've always wanted to do this!" James said.

"Ok we will start the alarm clocks going off in ten minutes, Carlos and Logan, you two set the first ten alarm clocks yours will go off first, Katie, you and I will take the next ten and ours will go off next and James you take the last five which will go off last. Okay MOVE OUT!"

The four boys and Katie head to their respective sections, setting all the alarm clocks to go off. When they were done they went and hid in the next aisle so they could watch all the action.

"Ok Guys, the clocks will go off in five…four…three…two…one…"

BEEPBEEP BEEPBEEP BEEPBEEP

None of the Wal-Mart workers knew what was going on and the next two hours or so the alarm clocks went off every five minutes.

The boys and Katie were laughing their heads off as the Manager came out and tried to stop the clocks from going off with little success.

None of the other workers did anything to help as they didn't get paid much and so just stood there, watching the manager hitting the clocks trying to get them to stop, with glassy eyes as they just went on helping the customers and ignoring the manager's plea's for help.

**TWO HOURS AFTER THE CLOCKS STARTED**

"OK, WHO SET UP THE ALARM CLOCKS YOUR PROBABLY STILL HERE LAUGHING!"

"Sir, we think we saw who did it." Katie told the manager.

"Really? Who."

"There were these two boys they looked to be identical twins they came in set the clocks waited for the first one to go off and then left."

"Ok, thank you miss"

**AFTER THE MANAGER LEAVES**

"Ok, that was funny, what do we do next?" Carlos asks.

"Make a trail of tomato juice that leads to the restrooms." Katie reads.

"Yay, let's go get the tomato juice"


	3. Tomato Juice

_I do not own Big Time Rush, Wal-Mart, or the list_

2. Make a trail of tomato juice leading to the restrooms

"Ok let's go onto number two; make a trail of tomato juice leading to the restrooms." Katie said.

"I'll get the juice" Carlos said running to the juice aisle.

-5 Minutes Later-

"Ok, everyone know what you need to do?" Kendall asked.

"Yes"

"Yep"

"Yeah"

"Definitely"

"Ok, let's do it"

Katie ran over to the dressing rooms while Carlos and Kendall got to work on the juice trail. James and Logan ran and hid behind a clothes rack their part didn't start yet.

"Everyone in position?" Kendall asked and was met with a chorus of yes's and Carlos asking for a corndog for lunch.

"good, let's start and carlos we'll get you a corndog later." Kendall continued.

Logan and James see a lady walking towards the start of the juice trail.

"Excess me ma'am, do you know what this trail is made of by any chance?" James asked.

"Because we were wondering and also have you seen our sister see was standing right on the spot the trail starts and we can't find her anywhere." Logan continued.

"It looks like juice or … blood… did you say your sister was standing where the trail starts when you last saw her?" The lady asked.

"Yes, do you think this could be her blood? I hope she's ok." James replied.

"Julian, do you think Kiara has been taken or something happened to her?" Logan asked pretending to be worried.

"Luke, I'm sure she is fine she's probably with Ken and Chris."

"But what if she's not?"

"How about we find Ken and Chris and you'll see that she is fine"

"Luke, Julian, where's Kiara we thought she was with you?" Kendall said walking over with Carlos.

"We left to get something and we came back and she was gone so we thought she had gone to find you two." James told them.

"She's not with us where did you last see her?"

"At the start of the trail on the ground… you don't think?...No!...Kiara, hold on we're coming!" Logan replied starting to run.

"Please help us ma'am we need to find our sister, Please" Carlos asked the lady with a pleading tone.

"Ok, let's go"

At the end of the trail they see it goes into a dressing room.

"Kiara! Where are you?" The boys yell.

Katie walks out of the dressing room.

"Right here, I wanted to eat my pie in peace but my sauce ran and made a big trail" Katie said.

"Oh, ok" Carlos said.

The boys and Katie walk away as though nothing happened.

They played this trick on ten more people before they decided to move on to the next item on the list.

"Ok next item, Walk up to an employee and say in an official tone "Code 3 in Housewares" and see what happens, Well this should be fun let's go"

A/N: Julian = James, Luke = Logan, Chris = Carlos, Kiara (key-ara) = Katie, Ken = Kendall


End file.
